Queen of Hearts
Overview Daphne Janel Heart is the current Queen of Hearts in Wonderland's Freyhill. She is the ruler of the Hearts, and is the eldest sister to Rowena Clubbas, the Queen of Clubs, Darling Diamontis (deceased), and Alabastra Spartas. She is an enemy of the Omega Squad who appeared in Omega Squad #6, The Blood Queen, with her origin in Omega Squad: Bloodroots, ''the prequel to the ''Nightfall story arch. Appearance Daphne is 6 foot tall, with blood red hair and green eyes. She has pale skin with contrasting blood red lips. She typically wears dresses emblazoned with hearts, and the rose gold crown of the Queen of Hearts. She wields a staff with a heart, used to channel her powers of heart manipulation. Her main weapon is a sword crafted out of Lilithite and decorated with the insignia of Freyhill. History Daphne came into power at the age of 18, in the year 1475 Wonderland years (About 1757 A.D in Overland *our world* years). She was in line to become the next Queen of Hearts after her mother, and assumed her title after her capricious Bloodline test to determine if she was fit for the crown. She passed with flying colors, and thus took control of Freyhill. She began to rule it with an iron fist, establishing a form of dictatorship never seen before in Wonderland. At the beginning of her rule, she discovered she had the power to manipulate people's hearts, and thus could keep control of her kingdom without anyone trying to object. At the beginning of her rule, Daphne was forced to execute her mother and her father shortly after coming into power, as every Queen of Hearts had to do shortly after their coronation. From there on out, Daphne became known as the Blood Queen for her bloodthirsty attitude, and established herself in a mixed government of monarchy and dictatorship. As a child, Daphne was fascinated with the idea of Overworld, and more importantly, the power of Excalibur. Her grandmother, the previous Queen of Spades, had told Daphne about her trips to Overland, sparking the curiosity in the future Queen. When her grandmother had died, Daphne salvaged whatever she could without her mother's knowledge, as she condemned Overland as nothing more than a fairy tale. Her mother was also the one who instilled the hunger of power within Daphne and noticed the potential in Daphne over the rest of her sisters, creating the darkness of her heart. As her rule was solidified, Daphne was able to create a harmonic relationship between Freyhill and the other kingdoms of Wonderland. However, during the annual Royal Croquet Game, Missy (who claimed to be Alice Lamonte, a member of the Intergalactic Council and wielding "Excalibur"), attempted to apprehend her. Daphne fled, and Missy killed her sister, Darling and made pacts with the other two sisters in an attempt to make Daphne the strong Queen again, as Missy believed Daphne was getting soft. This caused Daphne to hate Overlanders, and she decided to invade it through the secret portal between Overland and Wonderland, located in the Galaxia Forest in Star Cove. This was her first encounter with the Omega Squad, proving a formidable foe. Unfortunately, she was unable to defeat them, as she could not manipulate the light inside of King Bee's heart, being locked in Starcovia, the magic-less prison. There, she became friends with Holly Quinade, and thus earned membership in the Syndicate of Evil alongside the likes of the Witch Queen, Killer Coral and Daydreamer. Breaking out of Starcovia thanks to Clover Woman, she returned to her kingdom, where she perfected her skills as a fighter and also her powers of manipulation, plotting her revenge against the Omega Squad. Bloodroots Daphne appears as the main antagonist of Bloodroots, which provides info her origin story. Shortly after breaking out, Daphne was visited by Crowana Clawe, who asked Daphne to tell her the past surrounding the death of her sister, Darling, and form an allegiance to take out the Omega Squad. At first, Daphne was hesitant to work with an Overlander, but after watching her magic, she agreed. Assembling her army and joining forces with her sisters, who had not talked to her since the day of the Croquet Game, Daphne set off for the Wonderland-Overland portal located near the outskirts of Diamontis (which was now in ruins). At the portal, Daphne was stopped by her sisters, and Alabastra explained they had made a pact with the Alice girl to open the portal for her to return. At this point, Crowana returned, revealing herself to be Missy, and telling Daphne of her plan to make Daphne unstoppable. When revealing she was Alice, Daphne attacked Missy with a dagger made of Lilithite, leaving a scar on her eye. The Omega Squad managed to enter the portal and send Missy back to the Underworld before Daphne murdered her, causing the tension between the Queen of Hearts and the Squad to grow dramatically. Sent to Starcovia with her two sisters, Daphne again stayed with Holly Quinade, who stated she wouldn't be there long. Starcovia While not part of the main storyline, Daphne makes an appearance in Starcovia as one of the villains who escapes following the Gingerbread Man's breakout and subsequent takeover of the prison. She escaped alongside her fellow Syndicate of Evil members, and shortly after going dark. COMET Daphne was the only villain who escaped the clutches of Udatos and her multi-dimensional prison COMET. After the death of the Gingerbread Man, Daphne was able to manipulate the darkness in the COMET guards and free her fellow Syndicate members before the Omega Squad could stop her. Nightfall: Fire At the beginning of the Nightfall years, Daphne and the rest of her Syndicate members were hiding out in the Stonewick Mansion where they had kidnapped Frost Quinn after a night of Holly Quinade and the Witch Queen trying to teleport Ember McLain off of the planet. They are interrupted by Cleopatra and the Vengeance Force, but are saved by Jack, much to Daphne's chagrin. Being transported to Castle Lost, Daphne and Holly Quinade develop a secret plan to overthrow Jack and take revenge on Missy, and thus combining the forces of the BIA and the Syndicate of Evil. Nightfall: Water Daphne had laid low, allowing Holly to act as a front while she was developing her plan. She was confronted by Eris II, who was then destroyed to silence her plan. Nightfall: Earth Entering the second year of Nightfall, Holly Quinade had revealed she and Daphne were working alongside each other to overthrow Jack to Lily of the Valley. This enraged Daphne, causing a tense argument to arise between Holly and the Queen. To calm herself down, Daphne sent Holly (under the guise of Jack's approval), to unleash a devastating gas cloud upon the Earth, made from ample amounts of Wonderland's signature Fox Berries, which contained acid-like poison. Using the cloud as a ploy for the Omega Squad to attack Lost Castle, Daphne stayed at the side of the Demon King until the time played out. Upon seeing the cloud disappear due to Poison Ivy sacrificing herself, Daphne instead used the power of her Lilithite sword to fight and ultimately kill Jack in front of King Bee and Missy. Taking the crown, she rubbed her revenge in Missy's face by blinding her in the eye she had scarred long ago. She returned to Wonderland via the powers of the now Demon Queen. Transforming Wonderland into a hellish realm, she repaid the favor by destroying the Hell segment of the Underworld with only a wave of her hand. Nightfall: Air Following her overthrow of Jack, Daphne and Holly assimilated control of the BIA and the Underworld, causing a regime of the Triad hero teams and a small cadre of villains to unite. As all seemed to be in place for total destruction of Overland, Daphne was visited by the entity Fate, who told her that by giving into the darkness of her own heart, it would lead to her downfall at the hands of an unexpected hero. In a symbolic way, Daphne proved her power by locking Fate in her dungeon, proving she could control her own fate. As the destruction of Overland commenced, Daphne was confronted by Carousel with King Bee, Dollface, Taffy T. and Jasmine behind him. Easily defeating the latter four, she fought with Carousel, only to discover he was given the same sword used to kill Jack. Stabbing her in the stomach, Daphne's last moments consisted of Death and Rosewood visiting her and whisking her to a secure dungeon in the heart of Heaven (since the Underworld was still in ruins from her attack), where she would rest alongside Jack, Holly Quinade and various other villains, falling into the pages of Fate's story book. Supernova Though not physically present, Daphne is heavily referenced by the remaining force of the insurgence. Harley Quinn references her thinking after her death she would finally be able to leave and start over. Without Daphne alive, Missy instead targeted the Omega Squad to unleash her rage. Death states that the deaths of Daphne and those surrounding her would lead to the Omega Squad's disbandment and the subsequent takeover by the Seven Deadly Sins.